Corellon Larethian
, , , | favored weapon = "Sahandrian" longsword | worshipers = Arcane archers, artisans, artists, bards, fighters, good leaders, rangers, poets, sorcerers, warriors, wizards | cleric alignments = NG, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation Corellon Larethian (core-ell-lon lah-reth-ee-yen) is the leader of the elven pantheon, and the very race of elves is said to have sprung from his blood during his many battles with Gruumsh of the orc pantheon. He embodies the highest ideals of elvenkind, working as a powerful war deity when need be (his longsword Sahandrian is made from a star) and protecting his chosen people with the careful hands of an artisan. Clergy and Temples Corellon's church emphasizes his protective and artisan aspects over his role as ruler of the elves. They watch over the borders of elven land, guard elven communities, help shape the appearance of elven settlements, and create beautiful items for use within the community and trade without. It is rare to find one of his clerics in a position of leadership, although they often act as intermediaries in disputes among the sylvan races and assist elven governments to assure smooth functioning. Prayer times for his clerics are at night, preferably when the moon is highest in the sky. They have many holy days, although most are tied to astronomical events and only occur every few years. One monthly ceremony is Lateu'quor, the Forest Communion of the Crescent Moon, which takes place in the first quarter waxing and involves music, song, dance, and offerings of beautiful items. His clerics are most likely to multiclass as arcane archers, fighters, or wizards. Orders Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower: The fellowship is a loosely structured organization made of elven knights dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned realms. Members must be elven warriors or paladins. History and Relations with other deities Corellon created the elven race and is the lord of the non-evil elven deities, which are collectively known as the Seldarine ("fellowship of brothers and sisters of the wood"). The Seldarine respect and honor him, and he has peaceful contact with the leaders of the dwarf, gnome, and halfling deities, as well as Faerunian nature deities and good deities from that pantheon. Corellon counts Lolth (once his consort) and Vhaeraun as his enemies, for he had to banish them from the Seldarine when they led an attack against their kin. His other enemies include beings such as Bane, Cyric, Talos, Malar, and the deities of the orcs and goblinoids. Dogma The elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's endless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and lets the spirit gambol unfettered. Seek out new experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of War and Destruction Category:Elf Deities Category:Seldarine